magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Return to Dominaria: Episode 4
Return to Dominaria: Episode 4 è un articolo della rubrica Magic Story, scritto da Martha Wells e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 4 aprile 2018. Racconta parte della storia di Tiana e del restauro della seconda Cavalcavento. Racconto precedente: Return to Dominaria: Episode 3 Storia Il primo pensiero cosciente di Tiana si manifestò mentre era in piedi nella Cattedrale di Serra, inondata dalla luce del sole frammentata in mille forme e colori dalla vetrata innalzata di fronte a lei. Era circondata da altri angeli che indossavano una lucente armatura, e da chierici umani ed aviani, con tuniche bianche le cui piume grigie in vista riprendevano la forma di ali angeliche. Sapeva di essere stata creata per uno scopo magnifico. Le scaldava il cuore, vibrava nelle sue vene, fino al punto che il suo nuovo corpo iniziò a brillare come il sole. Fu un momento bellissimo. Poi tutto iniziò ad andare a rotoli. Lyra Dawnbringer fece un passo avanti, bella come l’alba, con la pelle dalle tonalità bronzee che risplendeva nella luce e la sua chioma di capelli scuri che fluttuava sulla gelida perfezione delle sue ali. Disse: “Tu sei Tiana, e sei stata fatta nascere come risposta alle preghiere dei mortali, con uno scopo preciso.” “Per combattere”, disse Tiana. “Per distruggere le forze dell’oscurità.” Doveva essere quello il suo scopo. Solo la guerra poteva bruciarle in corpo in quel modo. Dagli altri angeli si levò un lieve mormorio, e due di essi si scambiarono uno sguardo. La perfetta fronte di Lyra si corrugò per un attimo, e disse: “No, non per combattere.” “Non per combattere?” Tiana non voleva mettere in discussione Lyra. Era stata fatta nascere con la nozione che Lyra fosse una degli angeli giunti su Dominaria dal Reame di Serra, uno degli angeli più vicini alla benedetta Serra, ora perduta, da quando decise di sacrificarsi per ripristinare Benalia. Ma Tiana aveva la sensazione che si fosse commesso un qualche tipo di errore. “Ne siamo sicure?” L’espressione di Lyra era sempre sicura. “Ne siamo certe. Non sei un angelo da battaglia. Sei la risposta alle preghiere dei mortali che necessitano di una custode.” “Una custode”, ripeté Tiana, rassicurata. Le custodi dovevano combattere per proteggere qualsiasi cosa stessero difendendo, ovviamente, quindi non era così diverso rispetto all’essere un angelo da battaglia. “Dedicherò la mia vita e la mia anima a difendere…” Comprese che, nel suo sollievo, era diventata un po’ precipitosa. “Cosa dovrò difendere?” Sperava che fosse qualcosa di importante. Lyra sembrava aver esitato… era difficile capirlo. Ma la sua voce aveva la solita serena sicurezza mentre disse: “Un sistema di irrigazione assai complesso.” Tiana doveva aver sentito male. Forse qualcosa era andato storto durante la sua creazione e le parole non avevano lo stesso significato di quelle che lei udiva. “Un assai complesso… cosa?” “È molto importante”, la rassicurò Lyra. “È un intricato sistema di leve e motori che trasporta l’acqua dalla riserva fino all’altopiano, sulla cui cima è costruita una città. La vita di centinaia di mortali dipende da questo. La chiamano la Grande Macchina.” Lo sguardo di Lyra era molto serio. “Hanno pregato perché qualcuno la proteggesse. Hanno pregato perché tu la proteggessi.” Tiana ignorò la propria delusione. Un sistema di irrigazione poteva sembrare una cosa strana e potenzialmente molto noiosa da proteggere, ma questa Grande Macchina era chiaramente così importante per i mortali che questi ultimi avevano pregato affinché lei si manifestasse. Proprio per questo, era probabile che venisse attaccata molte volte, e lei avrebbe avuto tutte le battaglie che desiderava. I mortali sarebbero diventati suoi amici, e sarebbero stati grati del fatto di aver ricevuto un angelo custode così esemplare grazie alle loro preghiere. Disse: “La difenderò fino al mio ultimo respiro.” Il sorriso di Lyra la confortò, e gli altri angeli alzarono le proprie armi in segno di approvazione. Lyra disse: “Eccellente.” Gli altri angeli portarono Tiana fuori dalla cattedrale, per poi volare via in un cielo profondamente azzurro, macchiato dal bianco di qualche nuvola. Gli edifici fluttuavano a mezz’aria, ciascuno con un tetto circolare a torretta ed alti archi eleganti, con i brillanti colori delle vetrate che splendevano alla luce del sole. Al di sotto si estendevano delle verdi colline, interrotte ogni tanto da qualche distesa di alti alberi, e Tiana poteva udire il cinguettare di alcuni uccelli in lontananza. Il vento era fresco e dolce. Tiana sapeva che non tutto il mondo era bello, ma in questa prima mattina della sua vita sembrava che lo fosse. La portarono in uno degli edifici fluttuanti e la lasciarono in una stanza soleggiata, dove dei chierici umani la aiutarono a vestire degli indumenti bianchi e grigi, mentre l’aviano svolazzava mostrandole armature ed armi da scegliere. “È un bene che tu sia finalmente arrivata qui”, le disse la sua nuova amica, la chierica Afra. “Ho sentito dire che queste persone hanno pregato molto, e per molto tempo. La comandante era molto compiaciuta quando la informammo della tua nascita.” “Mi chiedo perché ci abbia impiegato così tanto”, disse Tiana, mentre Afra le mostrava come legare i propri lacci. “È una cosa che succede spesso?” “Oh, sono certa di sì. Sono sicura che dev’essere successo qualche altra volta.” Afra lanciò uno sguardo agli altri chierici. Uno di loro disse: “È stato molto strano. Non ricordo di altre preghiere di richiesta di angeli custodi che ci abbiano impiegato così tanto a ricevere una risposta.” “Forse perché è stata una richiesta insolita”, disse qualcun’altro. “Un angelo custode per un sistema di irrigazione? È molto… specifico. Le persone pregano continuamente per richiedere un angelo custode, ma mai che lo facciano per qualcosa del genere-” Afra lo guardò con uno sguardo torvo. “Sì, continuamente. Ecco perché ci hai impiegato così tanto. La Benedetta Serra può inviarci solo un certo numero di angeli alla volta.” Gli altri continuarono a mormorare, presto zittiti da Afra, ma l’attenzione di Tiana venne attirata da uno dei ritratti sulla parte alta della parete. La conoscenza con la quale era nata le disse che l’uomo con i capelli castani e il pizzetto, vestito come un uomo d’arme di Benalia, era la raffigurazione del martire Gerrard. Le sue sopracciglia si avvicinarono tra loro mentre studiava la lancia che impugnava. La lama che puntava verso il basso aveva una strana forma, quasi piatta su un lato, con una curva frastagliata sull’altro ed un rinforzo con un angolo tale da suggerire il volo, in qualche modo. Le sembrava familiare, ma non capiva esattamente come. “La sua lancia… da dove l’aveva ricavata?”, chiese. Ma in quel momento i chierici aviani stavano volando di ritorno dalla balconata con la sua armatura ed armi nuove e, dall’emozione, Tiana si dimenticò quella domanda. Anche se la risposta le sarebbe arrivata a tempo debito. Era già ora di volare verso la città della Grande Macchina per la quale Tiana era stata creata, con il compito di proteggerla. Una scorta di angeli l’avrebbe accompagnata, guidata da Lyra Dawnbringer in persona. Tiana seguì Afra sull’ampio terrazzo dove si erano radunati gli altri angeli. Le sussurrò: “Tutto questo è normale? Hanno tutti una scorta all’inizio?” “Non proprio”, ammise Afra. “Ma questi cittadini hanno aspettato così tanto tempo, e la loro Grande Macchina è così importante per loro, che la Comandante Lyra vuole accompagnarti fin là di persona.” Era una cosa sensata. Tiana aggiunse: “E vuole assicurarsi che io non abbia niente che non vada, dato che ci ho impiegato così tanto ad arrivare.” Afra si imbarazzò. “Sì, probabilmente anche per quello. Ma non preoccuparti, non c’è niente che non va. La Santa Serra non commette errori.” Tiana offrì un abbraccio di addio ad Afra e si unì agli altri angeli. Il primo vero volo di Tiana fu meraviglioso, e direzionò il vento contro le sue ali mentre seguiva gli altri angeli. Sorvolarono colline costellate di piccole città e villaggi, poi passarono sopra una fitta foresta e infine al di sopra di uno spazio aperto con ampie pianure erbose. Tiana individuò una strada molto battuta che si snodava al di sotto di loro e sapeva che si stavano avvicinando. Il suo cuore batteva dall’emozione. Stava per vedere la ragione della sua nascita. Che non era combattere al fianco di Lyra Dawnbringer e gli altri angeli da battaglia per distruggere le forze dell’oscurità, ma proteggere una grossa e complessa macchina. Ma è una macchina importante, disse a sé stessa. E sono sicura che verrà attaccata un sacco di volte. Si dava il caso che avesse ragione su quest’ultima parte. Mentre si avvicinavano all’altopiano, una foschia fumosa lo sovrastava. All’inizio Tiana pensò che fosse normale: le altre città umane che avevano sorvolato non producevano così tanto fumo, ma forse era prodotto dalla Grande Macchina. L’improvvisa agitazione che attraversò gli altri angeli le fece capire che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Volarono più vicino, e fu in quel momento che vide la città in rovina. Era stata attaccata e bruciata, forse appena qualche giorno prima. Gli edifici erano rovine fumanti di pietra e legno accatastati, e i morti giacevano riversi per le strade. Volarono in cerchio attorno all’altopiano e Tiana vide ciò che era rimasto della Grande Macchina. Le piattaforme di legno erano bruciate e i vetri frantumati, le pesanti catene erano a pezzi, i tubi di metallo e gli ingranaggi piegati e deformati. Era enorme, e risaliva l’intera parete dell’altopiano, partendo dalle riserve e dai canali che trasportavano l’acqua del lontano fiume. Tiana era troppo scioccata inizialmente per poter provare qualsiasi emozione, tranne un nodulo alla gola, come se qualcosa stesse cercando di strozzarla dall’interno. Atterrarono in ciò che era rimasto del piazzale della città per aiutare i sopravvissuti, e Lyra disse, gravemente: “Questa è opera della Cabala.” Quindi le forze dell’oscurità erano effettivamente giunte al luogo che Tiana doveva proteggere, per il quale era nata, ma lei era arrivata troppo tardi per combatterle. Tiana doveva stringere molto le proprie ali per potersi infilare sotto il motore degli scudi. “Dì a Tien che non si era sbagliata. Era un cattivo connettore con un blocco in uno dei due controlli per il flusso di mana.” Hadi le porse una mano. Nonostante i grembiuli protettivi di cuoio che indossavano al di sopra dei vestiti, erano entrambi ricoperti di grasso e delle rimanenze del fango del fondale marino che stavano ancora ripulendo dai sistemi meccanici della Cavalcavento. Hadi disse: “È un sollievo sentirtelo dire. Non mi sarebbe piaciuto rifare tutte le operazioni di connessione con i tubi.” Salirono le scale che portavano al ponte, e Tiana stiracchiò le ali indolenzite andando verso il parapetto. Il seme di Molimo aveva quasi terminato la ricrescita dello scafo della Cavalcavento e dei suoi ponti interni, che era un avvenimento bello e brutto allo stesso tempo. Bello, perché dava a tutti gli addetti ai lavori un luogo dove poter poggiare i piedi e proteggeva i loro sforzi di ricostruzione dal tempo atmosferico. Brutto, perché rendeva i motori e tutti gli altri sistemi più difficili da raggiungere. Tiana avrebbe sicuramente gestito le cose in modo diverso, se mai fosse stata convocata di nuovo a supervisionare la ricostruzione di una leggendaria nave volante. L’accampamento era cresciuto dalla partenza di Jhoira, con qualche tenda in più ed alcuni capanni di legno costruiti velocemente per accogliere gli operai e proteggere i loro strumenti. Avevano anche costruito un’elaborata impalcatura per fornire supporto alla Cavalcavento arenata, diventando al contempo un facile accesso per gli addetti ai lavori. Il sole stava tramontando oltre le colline rocciose che proteggevano la loro baia, rilucendo nelle onde, e la luce calante fece loro capire che era giunto il momento di fermare i lavori per quella giornata. La fresca brezza trasportava già il profumo del pane fritto e delle cipolle proveniente dalla cambusa e dalla sua cucina improvvisata. A Tiana dispiaceva un po’ che gli angeli non avessero bisogno di mangiare. Disse: “Però rifare le tubature non sarebbe stato un disastro. Siamo in anticipo sulla tabella di marcia.” “Davvero”, concordò Hadi, raccogliendo i suoi strumenti in una sacca di cuoio. “Ed è merito tuo.” Sorridendo, Tiana gli lanciò uno sguardo. “Oh, sono forse una sovrintendente severa?” Lei pensava che i loro veloci progressi fossero in maggior parte merito dell’abilità dell’equipaggio ingaggiato da Jhoira. “Sai quello che fai e adori il tuo lavoro. È la miglior cosa che si possa richiedere”, disse Hadi. Fece una pausa, con la mano sulla ringhiera dell’impalcatura. “Lo ammetto. Sono rimasto sorpreso. Non mi sarei mai immaginato che un angelo avesse una tale conoscenza dei motori artefatto. Pensavo che saresti stata più…” “Inutile?” Suggerì Tiana. Conosceva Hadi abbastanza bene da poterlo stuzzicare. Dopo aver passato insieme un’infinità di ore compressi in spazi stretti a ricostruire il motopropulsore di una nave volante magica, la confidenza aveva raggiunto livelli piuttosto alti. E anche Tiana era sorpresa: sapeva che la sua conoscenza derivava da Serra, e quando ne aveva bisogno la sua mente faceva riaffiorare dettagli riguardo i sistemi meccanici della Cavalcavento. Stava succedendo in continuazione da quando aveva riportato in vita la Pietra del Potere. Tuttavia, sapeva che non era normale che una cosa del genere succedesse ad un angelo. Soprattutto ad un angelo custode la cui ragione di esistenza era stata distrutta. Non aveva nemmeno accettato di sua volontà la missione di sorveglianza della rinascita della Pietra del Potere della Cavalcavento. Era stata scelta perché era stata creata per proteggere una macchina, e la Cavalcavento era una macchina, e questa era l’unica cosa che era venuta in mente alla Chiesa di Serra per poterle permettere di fare qualcosa. Non si sarebbe mai aspettata di provare certe emozioni dinnanzi ai resti scheletrici di una nave volante, indipendentemente da quanto potesse essere leggendaria la sua reputazione. “Distaccata”, la corresse Hadi con un ghigno. “Con la mente concentrata su questioni più alte.” “Le navi volanti viaggiano piuttosto alte”, fece notare Tiana. “Quando riusciremo a sistemare quel motivatore, s’intende.” Appostavano sempre delle sentinelle, e il loro numero raddoppiava durante la notte. Tiana faceva le ronde volando in aria ad intervalli regolari, procedendo in circolo sopra al loro vascello di supporto ancorato e tutt’intorno all’accampamento. Per ora aveva solamente dovuto allontanare un kavu con la lingua in fiamme e scoraggiare pesantemente un piccolo gruppo di cacciatori goblin, ma nulla di troppo pesante. Come angelo custode, il lavoro che avrebbe dovuto fare era proteggere gli operai, non aiutare Hadi, Tien e gli altri a riparare i motori. Ma terminare la Cavalcavento più velocemente significava che gli operai avrebbero potuto lasciare Bogardan prima del previsto e andare in un luogo più sicuro, e quindi tutto ricadeva tecnicamente sotto la categoria di protezione. O perlomeno era come Tiana stava giustificando la cosa, e lei era quella che era stata lasciata al comando. E se Serra non avesse voluto che lo facesse, non le avrebbe inviato tutte queste nuove conoscenze. Tiana adorava maneggiare con i sistemi meccanici della nave volante, amava capire i problemi e risolverli. Pensava di amare la Cavalcavento. La mezzanotte era già passata da un po’ e Tiana stava prendendo una pausa, appollaiata sull’impalcatura a contemplare le onde che si infrangevano sulla spiaggia e ad osservare le stelle, quando udì qualcuno correre verso la Cavalcavento. Si lasciò cadere dalla piattaforma ed atterrò mentre Farim, il cugino di Hadi, correva verso la luce delle torce. “Cosa c’è?” disse Tiana, tenendo bassa la voce. Farim fece rapporto senza fiato: “Mari ha individuato qualcuno in arrivo. Un uomo, che cammina per le praterie in direzione dell’accampamento.” “Bene. Spargi la voce agli altri”, ordinò Tiana, prima di fiondarsi in aria. Questa zona di Bogardan era pressoché disabitata, ma c’erano gli enclavi dei pirati e i cacciatori, ed altre persone che avrebbero potuto raccogliere dicerie riguardo la posizione dell’accampamento. Un solo uomo in avvicinamento durante la notte poteva essere chiunque, da un viaggiatore perduto ad una spia in avanscoperta per un forza d’attacco della Cabala. Lei scivolò di lato nel vento, inclinò le ali ed atterrò dietro alla collinetta dove si trovava la postazione di Mari. Mari, come tutti gli operai, ora era abituata all’improvviso atterraggio di un angelo, quindi non batté ciglio quando Tiana apparve al suo fianco. Era inginocchiata dietro ad uno strato di cespugli e passò a Tiana uno dei suoi visio-scopi. Era un tubo di metallo cesellato simile a un normale telescopio, tranne per il fatto che permetteva all’utilizzatore di vedere nell’oscurità. La visione notturna di Tiana era molto migliore rispetto a quella di un umano, ma prese comunque il telescopio, dato che la magia utilizzata nella sua costruzione tendeva a fornire una visione molto più nitida di ciò che si osservava. Mari sussurrò: “Penso sia da solo.” Tiana si concentrò sull’uomo in avvicinamento. “Sembra di sì.” Non riusciva ad individuare nessun’altro movimento. Si muoveva come uno stanco umano, con una borsa che penzolava da una spalla, ma c’era qualcosa di strano in lui. Passò nuovamente il telescopio a Mari e si alzò. Si spinse nuovamente in aria e iniziò a girare in cerchio sopra la prateria. Non c’era nessun tipo di movimento dalla sua posizione fino alle nere onde sospese dei campi di lava, nessun segno di altri soggetti in avvicinamento. L’uomo l’aveva vista e si era fermato, seguendola con lo sguardo nel buio. O lui aveva sentito il rumore delle ali, cosa decisamente improbabile, o la sua visione notturna era buona almeno quanto la propria. Ah, pensò Tiana. Planò verso il basso e atterrò non lontano da lui. Era vestito come un cavaliere di Benalia, con un particolare inserto di vetro colorato al centro del petto della sua armatura e nell’elsa della spada che pendeva dalla sua schiena. Aveva chiaramente viaggiato per molto tempo, dallo stato dei suoi vestiti e dall’alone fangoso che permeava il suo tabarro. A questa distanza, Tiana poteva vedere meglio il suo volto. Ed i suoi occhi, che brillavano di un leggero rosso nell’oscurità. Non aveva dubbi su che cosa fosse. Tiana alzò la propria lancia e disse: “Vedo che sei un vampiro. Mi dispiace molto. Le tue ultime parole?” Lui alzò le braccia, mostrando i palmi delle mani. “Angelo di Serra.” Si inchinò profondamente, proprio come un vero cavaliere di Benalia. “Giuro su Serra che non sono venuto qui per recare danno ad alcuno.” “Ah, davvero?” Chiese Tiana, curiosa. “Sei un vampiro, quindi, sai, ad un certo punto recherai comunque danno a qualcuno.” Lui scosse la testa, e lei vide che sembrava esausto. “No. Non sono in questo stato per mia scelta. Combatto contro questa condizione con tutta la mia volontà.” “Chi sei?” Chiese Tiana. Sarebbe stato più corretto chiedere chi eri, ma sarebbe servito solo ad aggiungere la beffa al danno della sua condizione. “Io sono Arvad, Cavaliere di Benalia. Fui catturato e reso vampiro.” La sua voce era piatta ma si poteva percepire un filo di rassegnazione. “Ho provato a non far del male a nessuno, e ci sono riuscito la maggior parte delle volte.” Qualche metro dietro di lei, Tiana riusciva a sentire Mari sussurrare ciò che stava succedendo ai lavoratori che erano arrivati per difendere l’accampamento. “Perché non l’ha ancora ucciso?” disse qualcuno. Tiana non era del tutto sicura sul perché non lo avesse ancora ucciso. Poteva percepire che fosse un vampiro, ma c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui. Lei disse: “Definisci ‘maggior parte delle volte’.” Arvad distolse lo sguardo, poi ammise: “Combatto contro la Cabala ogni volta che posso. A volte, nell’impeto della battaglia, non riesco a controllarmi.” “Ma solo con la Cabala?” chiese Tiana. Era una scelta morale sottile. La Cabala era formata, per definizione, da depravati assassini che godevano perfino della propria morte. Inoltre, di certo anche un cavaliere di Benalia mortale non avrebbe mai risparmiato alcun tetrivivo o chierico della Cabala. Semplicemente non ne avrebbe bevuto il sangue. “Solo con loro”, disse lui, e Tiana percepì che stava dicendo la verità. Dopo un momento, lui aggiunse: “Non so dove potrebbe ricadere questa pratica nel codice morale della Chiesa di Serra.” “Bè, ci stavo giusto pensando. Non è facile. È la prima volta anche per me”, disse Tiana. “La Cabala uccide tantissime persone innocenti, e sono così fanatici da non preoccuparsi del fatto che vivano o che muoiano. Ma bere il sangue…” Agitò una mano. “È difficile. Ma, tornando al nostro discorso, la Cabala qui non c’è, quindi perché ti vuoi intrufolare nel nostro accampamento?” “Non mi stavo intrufolando, stavo camminando in campo aperto”, la corresse Arvad, indicando i campi vuoti attorno a loro. “E… non ne sono del tutto sicuro. Sono stato attirato da questo luogo. Prima a Bogardan, poi verso questa zona. Più mi avvicinavo, meno ero vittima delle convulsioni. È stato sempre più facile resistere, fino… fino a questo punto. Non sento quasi più quella brama. Il sollievo che provo è indescrivibile.” Esitò. “Potreste essere Voi? Ho già consultato altri angeli, ma mai nessuno aveva avuto questo effetto su di me.” “No, non sono io.” Tiana pensò che fosse sinceramente confuso. E se veramente aveva sentito l’indebolimento del suo impulso man mano che si avvicinava al loro accampamento… Aveva il forte sospetto di sapere cosa potesse causare questa influenza su di lui. “Quando hai iniziato a sentirti attirato da questo luogo?” Arvad si fermò per pensare. “Era durante la notte di luna piena di due mesi fa. Accadde di colpo. Ero sulla costa orientale di Aerona, a inseguire gli ultimi sopravvissuti di un gruppo esplorativo della Cabala, e sentii… è difficile da descrivere. Uccisi i tetrivivi, rubai una piccola barca e salpai in questa direzione.” Questa era la conferma per la teoria di Tiana. Quello era il giorno durante il quale Jhoira aveva riesumato la Cavalcavento, il giorno durante il quale la sua preghiera aveva risvegliato la Pietra del Potere. “Penso di avere un’idea su cosa potrebbe star avendo effetto su di te.” La voce di lui si fece rauca dalla speranza. “Qualcosa di vicino. Pensate che potrebbe curarmi?” “Vale la pena provare”, disse Tiana. Abbassò la lancia. Bere il sangue dei cultisti della Cabala potrebbe essere un caso morale complesso per la Chiesa, ma la possibilità di poter curare un vampiro non lo era. “Forza, proviamoci. E faccio a meno di dirtelo, se anche solamente tocchi qualcuno, ti sbudello come un pesce.” “Probabilmente non mi ucciderebbe”, la avvertì Arvad. Di sicuro era onesto. “Mi inventerò qualcosa”, promise Tiana. “D’accordo”, disse Arvad, ed iniziò a camminare. Tiana rimase nelle vicinanze mentre Arvad fissava la Pietra del Potere. “Ti sta facendo effetto?” chiese lei. La squadra di lavoro formata dai più anziani era accalcata dal lato opposto del compartimento per l’accesso al motore, tutti armati fino ai denti. “No.” Arvad distolse lo sguardo. Le sue spalle erano tese al di sotto dell’armatura malconcia, come se stesse trattenendo una scarica di emozioni. Poi guardò Tiana. “Vi ringrazio per avermi fatto provare.” Fece un cenno a Hadi e agli altri, includendo anch’essi nei ringraziamenti. “Volete che me ne vada?” Tiana lanciò uno sguardo a Hadi e Tien. Tien si era chinata in avanti, scrutando Arvad. Disse: “La tua faccia è migliorata. Non è più così pallida. E i tuoi occhi hanno diminuito il bagliore rosso.” Tiana concordò. “Puoi mostrarci i tuoi…” Indicò la propria bocca. “Hai capito.” Le sopracciglia di Arvad si inarcarono per la stranezza di quella richiesta, ma aprì la bocca per mostrare le proprie zanne. Tiana strinse gli occhi. “Sono decisamente più piccoli.” Hadi annuì. “Lo credo anch’io.” Tiana guardò gli altri. “Dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose”, disse ad Arvad. Tornarono sul ponte, sotto il cielo stellato. La squadra di lavoro aveva allestito un sistema di illuminazione sfruttando la Pietra del Potere della Cavalcavento, e Hadi l’aveva riattivato, ora che l’intero accampamento era sveglio. Gli insetti ronzavano attorno alle lampade del ponte e gli altri operai stavano aspettando vicino ai locali della cucina. “Dacci un momento”, disse Tiana, e lasciò Arvad in piedi vicino al parapetto, mentre loro si sarebbero ritirati per parlare. “Cos’abbiamo intenzione di fare?” disse Hadi. “Sta dicendo la verità. È palese.” “Ma possiamo fidarci di lui?”, chiese uno degli altri. “Farò decidere a voi”, disse Tiana. Erano loro che sarebbero stati più a rischio. Tiana poteva non essere un angelo da battaglia, ma in uno scontro contro un vampiro, avrebbe tranquillamente scommesso su di sé. Lei attese con le braccia incrociate mentre gli altri discutevano, e osservò Arvad. Era appoggiato al parapetto, e lei pensò a come ci si dovesse sentire dopo essere cresciuti per diventare un cavaliere, dedicarsi alla protezione di Benalia contro il pericolo e le crescenti forze della Cabala, solamente per essere catturato e trasformato forzatamente in un mostro con la pulsione di nutrirsi di sangue umano. La sua condizione di angelo creato per rispondere alle preghiere di persone che ormai non esistevano più era un piccolo inconveniente in confronto. Alla fine tutti smisero di parlare, e Hadi le fece sapere il loro verdetto. Non sembrava felice della decisione che avevano preso, ma disse: “Non sappiamo per certo che stia dicendo la verità, e non abbiamo motivo di fidarci di lui. Ma gli altri, incluso me, non vogliono allontanarlo se la continua esposizione alla Pietra del Potere potrebbe curarlo. Come compromesso, può rimanere, ma non all’interno dell’accampamento, e tu devi prometterci che lo sorveglierai.” Tiana annuì, e andò a riferire la cosa ad Arvad. Sembrò sorpreso del fatto che non gli fu detto di andarsene immediatamente. Disse: “È un gesto molto generoso. Mi attengo alle condizioni.” Sotto l’influenza della Pietra del Potere, Arvad aveva perso la sua vampirica iper-sensibilità alla luce del sole, quindi si accampò sulla spiaggia, spesso spoglio della propria armatura, per mettersi sulla riva con un bastone a catturare del pesce da aggiungere ai pasti degli operai. Tiana, osservandolo dalle dune, riferì a Tien: “Dice che è la cosa più normale che abbia fatto da quando è stato trasformato.” “Dovresti andare anche te a pescare”, le disse Tien. “Stai lavorando tantissimo. Avresti bisogno di riposare.” “Mmm”, disse Tiana. Non voleva riposare, voleva lavorare sui sistemi della Cavalcavento finché ne aveva ancora la possibilità. Ma almeno con Arvad aveva qualcun’altro che non dormiva e con cui parlare durante la notte, oltre a condividere la sua meraviglia per la Cavalcavento. Lei si sedette sulla spiaggia insieme a lui durante la pausa del pattugliamento notturno, ed entrambi contemplavano la nave volante. Con la chiara luce della luna e la loro visione notturna, sembrava quasi di guardarla durante il giorno. “C’è qualcosa laggiù, sullo scafo”, disse lui una notte. “Quel punto scuro.” Tiana lo osservò. “Sembra una macchia di fungus. Per far ricrescere lo scafo, Jhoira ha utilizzato il seme proveniente da uno spirito albero chiamato Molimo. Abbiamo notato che ogni tanto tende a far crescere qualcosa.” Sconcertato, Arvad chiese: “Com’è riuscita ad ottenere un oggetto del genere?” “Perché lei è Jhoira.” Tiana sorrise. “È una forza della natura.” Arvad fece una pausa. “Non è… quella Jhoira? Quella delle leggende riguardo la Cavalcavento originale?” “È quella Jhoira, e non sono leggende. È tutto vero.” Tiana ammirò il modo in cui la luce della luna si rifletteva sul nuovo vetro degli oblò della Cavalcavento. Arvad elaborò l’informazione in silenzio per un certo tempo, poi disse: “Intende utilizzarla per combattere la Cabala, allora.” Le lanciò un’occhiata. “La aiuterete?” Tiana abbassò la testa. Era un argomento un po’ scomodo per lei. “Non sono un angelo da battaglia. Dovrei solo difendere l’accampamento e sorvegliare la Pietra del Potere. Assicurarmi che nessuno la utilizzi, se non per propositi buoni e virtuosi.” Arvad sembrò sorpreso. “Non pensavo foste un angelo da battaglia, io pensavo che foste un angelo artefice.” Tiana corrugò la fronte. “No. Non esistono angeli artefici.” “Ma siete Voi a dirigere l’intera opera.” Si toccò più volte l’orecchio. “Ci sono poche cose positive della mia condizione, ma il miglioramento della vista e dell’udito è una di queste.” “Io non ho nessuna abilità ufficiale come angelo. Non dovrei lavorare su dei motori, ma mi risulta-” Tiana continuava a muovere le mani, cercando di spiegarlo. “Serra mi sta fornendo la conoscenza di come dovrebbero essere sistemate le varie cose. Riesco a vedere come tutto dovrebbe funzionare.” “Se è Serra a fornirvi questa conoscenza, allora è un’abilità ufficiale da angelo.” disse Arvad. Tiana non sapeva perché voleva continuare a discutere. Forse era una lealtà innata verso la Grande Macchina, nonostante fosse stata distrutta. “Ma non è questo il mio scopo.” “Qual è il Vostro scopo?” “Avrei dovuto difendere una grande macchina, ma venne distrutta prima che io arrivassi. Sono nata troppo tardi. La chiesa ora non sa cosa farsene di me. Sorvegliare la Pietra del Potere è stata la mia prima vera missione.” Arvad fece un cenno col capo verso la Cavalcavento. “Quella è una grande macchina.” Tiana sospirò esasperata. “Ma non è il mio incarico. Serra mi sta donando la conoscenza per aiutare a ricostruirla, ma la Cavalcavento non è la mia ragione di esistenza.” “Solo perché la Vostra originale ragione di esistenza venne distrutta non significa che non possiate ottenerne un’altra. Credetemi.” Lui capì che lei non era a suo agio in quella conversazione, e cambiò argomento. “Forse, al ritorno di Jhoira, potrei offrirle i miei servigi.” La guardò, con espressione seria. “Dovreste farlo anche Voi.” Tiana non rispose. Nell’arco di un mese la Cavalcavento sarebbe stata di nuovo pronta al volo. Sarebbe riuscita a lasciarla volare via senza di lei? Dovrai farlo per forza, disse a sé stessa. Era un angelo, ed unirsi all’equipaggio di Jhoira non era il suo scopo. Le lunghe giornate calde passavano, i lavori continuavano e Arvad non aveva ancora mangiato nessuno, nonostante la Pietra del Potere non l’avesse ancora curato. Tiana stava iniziando a pensare che avesse veramente intenzione di rimanere fino al ritorno di Jhoira, solo per chiederle di unirsi all’equipaggio. Si stava preparando a non essere gelosa nel caso in cui Jhoira avesse accettato la proposta. Arvad si meritava una possibilità. Poi, un pomeriggio, era sul ponte con Hadi a parlare del test finale sui motori quando notò un lampo di luce in lontananza. Si mise in equilibrio sopra un parapetto. Allarmato, Hadi seguì il suo sguardo. “È stato il vulcano?” disse. “No. No, peggio.” Tiana alzò la voce e diede l’allarme. “Scappate tutti! Riparatevi dietro le rocce!” Una fenice stava sfrecciando verso di loro dalle montagne. Un enorme rapace, con l’apertura alare più grande diverse volte rispetto a quella di Tiana, e il suo intero corpo era ricoperto di fiamme. Brucerà la Cavalcavento, pensò Tiana, e la furia la invase, pura e bruciante come la sacra luce di Serra. Non succederà mai. Mai. Non finché avesse avuto fiato in corpo. Sfrecciò in aria, non accorgendosi quasi di Hadi che scendeva velocemente dall’impalcatura, o della squadra di lavoro che usciva tumultuosa dalle proprie tende e richiamava l’allarme. Mentre la fenice aumentava la velocità, Tiana preparò la sua lancia e la fece scattare verso il petto dell’animale. All’ultimo momento, la fenice fece una manovra di aggiramento che la portò alle spalle dell’angelo. Le sue zampe artigliate colpirono Tiana. Il calore la investì e un dolore ustionante si fece strada nel suo corpo partendo dalla spalla, stordendola e facendola quasi precipitare. Diede un colpo di ali per riprendersi e tornò subito indietro. Ma la fenice colse l’opportunità per volare più bassa e dare fuoco ad alcune tende dell’accampamento. Tiana gridò furiosa e si buttò in picchiata per scagliare la propria lancia verso la schiena della fenice. L’ala dell’animale fece un movimento verso l’alto e la colpì, facendo perdere a Tiana l’utilizzo delle proprie ali. Cadde, colpì una roccia e vi rimbalzò sopra. Scivolò su una pendenza di ghiaia e cercò di rimettersi in piedi, sistemandosi le ali. La sua lancia era un grumo fuso. Il terrore le stava congelando il cuore, e si girò completamente per guardare la Cavalcavento. La fenice si stava dirigendo verso la nave vulnerabile e non sarebbe mai riuscita a raggiungerla in tempo- Poi la fenice subì uno strattone, deviando la propria traiettoria a causa di una freccia conficcata nel collo. Bruciò via la freccia scuotendo le proprie piume infuocate, ma un’altra prese il suo posto, e poi un’altra ancora. Tiana tornò frettolosamente in cima alla roccia e vide Arvad nello spiazzo davanti alla nave volante. Impugnava un arco lungo e stava per scoccare un’altra freccia. Tiana estrasse la spada e la tenne alta, pregando per ottenere la sacra magia della Chiesa di Serra. Percepì immediatamente il potere divino che scorreva attraverso il suo corpo concentrarsi nella propria mano. Dispiegò le ali di colpo e saltò giù dalle rocce, poi prese quota e si diresse verso l’alto. Mentre la freccia successiva di Arvad colpiva la fenice, Tiana scattò in alto, attraversando il fuoco e affondando la propria spada appena al di sotto del torace dell’animale. La creatura gridò e si contorse a mezz’aria. Decisa a non farla cadere sulla Cavalcavento, Tiana spinse la fenice verso la spiaggia. Continuò a spingere, finché la sua pelle non iniziò a scottare e la paura primordiale di bruciare le proprie ali non la fece desistere. Sbattendo le ali per rimanere in aria, osservò la fenice che precipitava e cercava di riassestarsi, finché non cadde nelle onde con un tonfo sordo. Tiana si rigirò verso la costa e si accorse che i propri vestiti, e probabilmente anche i propri capelli, erano in fiamme. Atterrò sul cumulo di detriti vicino all’accampamento e Farim arrivò di corsa, lanciandole addosso un secchio d’acqua. Lei sputacchiò con l’acqua che le colava dal viso. Arvad lanciò un lenzuolo bagnato sulle sue ali e chiese, preoccupato: “Va tutto bene?” Ora che il fuoco si era spento, Tiana riusciva a capire che il danno era superficiale, e gli angeli vantano una veloce guarigione. “Starò bene.” Vide che anche Arvad era un po’ bruciacchiato, ed il suo tabarro ad un certo punto doveva aver preso fuoco. “E tu?” “Arvad ci ha salvati,” disse Tien, con il respiro ancora affannoso. Indicò le rovine fumanti di una tenda. “Ha alzato il telo così che potessimo uscire. E ha salvato la Cavalcavento. E penso che abbia perfino salvato te.” C’erano molte cose che avrebbe potuto fare Arvad, con Tiana morta e l’accampamento nel caos. Cibarsi degli operai in fuga o rubare la Pietra del Potere per poi scappare con essa. Invece di tutto questo, si era comportato proprio come dovrebbe fare un cavaliere di Benalia. E Tiana si era comportata proprio come un angelo custode. L’angelo custode della Cavalcavento. Il pensiero della distruzione della nave volante aveva quasi distrutto il suo animo. Ora era conscia che l’avrebbe difesa fino alla morte. È questo ciò che desideri, Serra? chiese Tiana, ma non vi fu risposta. Forse perché conosceva già la sua risposta, quando Serra aveva potenziato la sua spada con abbastanza potere da uccidere la fenice in un singolo colpo. Quando Jhoira sarebbe tornata, Tiana si sarebbe offerta di servirla come membro dell’equipaggio della Cavalcavento. Non era lo scopo per il quale era nata, ma era quello che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Collegamenti esterni *Ritorno a Dominaria: Episodio 4 Categoria:Pubblicazione Web